The Accident rough draft
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: Alice has just moved to Salemn, Oregon and gets in a car crash that changes everything. Will it change her life forever? We'll she meet the boy of her dreams. Click and find out. rated T cause I said so. I want at least 10 reiews then i'll put up nxt ch.
1. Preface

Preface

Alice has just moved back to Salem, Oregon, after the passing of her grandfather. She is going to live with her parents.

......................................................................................................................................................................

As I got off the airplane, I was greeted by my entire family. There stood my mother, father, sister, and my step-brothers and sisters. The drive home was going to be so crowded in their Jeep Wrangler, so I decided to drive my Porsche home. I was very glad they brought it to the airport with them. Because that other car was loaded with everyone in it.

The entire drive home there was a lot of traffic. I mean, over a hundred cars in front of me. Every twenty seconds the traffic light would change from green to red. Even the service road was bogged up with cars. When the light finally turned green I was in front and I stepped on the gas pedal and took off, going a little bit over the speed limit (50 mph). I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that my parent's car had decided to take the service road.

I didn't realize that once again the traffic light had turned red and I didn't stop. I screamed as I saw a bright light coming towards me at full speed. I closed my eyes and tried to think of nice, clean thoughts, even though it was after midnight. I knew I was about to be crashed by a .................. Everything went black.

CHAPTER ONE

I CAN'T REMEMBER

I woke up to a white room that had no color. I couldn't remember what had happened. All I remembered was that from last night I saw a bright light coming towards me. Then everything had gone black. Wait! How long had I been here? How long has it been since whatever had happened before it went black? I can't remember!

I looked around the room, trying to figure out if I was home, in a hospital or in heaven. I figured that I couldn't be in heaven because there was no colors. Heaven is supposed to be the most beautiful place ever, and this wasn't anything other than ....white.

I don't think I could be at home, either. Though since I was gone for awhile, maybe they had done stuff to the place. But it still wouldn't have left it with no color at all. My mom had more style than that. My dad? That's another story!

But, the big question was: "Where am I?"

When I was just about to get up out of the bed and stand up, a tall, muscular man walked in. He gently pushed me back against the pillow, saying gently,

"Wait, Miss Black, you really need to lay back. You were hurt badly in that crash."

"Where am I?" I asked, "Where are my parents?"

It was a few minutes of awkward silence until I spoke up. "So where am I?"I said feeling woozy almost how my dad said he felt after having 6 beers. I must have hit my head during what ever had happened to me. He stood and looked at me as if I was speaking a different language was I. "Sir." I was getting fed up with his blank expressions.

"Oh excuse me for a sec." He walked out without even answering my question. I heard the sound of the doctors voice and a few other peoples voices.

"I'm not telling her. Her parents all ready died she doesn't need anything else pulling her down. The only person who's still alive is her real sister Cam." A husky male voice said.

"Well, I think it would be best for her to know. Even though it might bring back memories of Jason." The doctor must've said.

"Well, I think Rose should try to fix her smashed Porsche. Rose?" A very sweet boy must have said.

"No, I'm not fixing that things car!" A girl who's prissy definitely said.

I started to get up even though they were still bickering. When I finally eased myself up I felt a sharp pain run through the bottom of my leg to the tip of my neck. It felt like someone had burned my neck and made a huge mark right down the burning sensation. I slid down the bed the pain was too much to handle. There was a mirror right in front of where I sat down and I saw this black scabbed red mark all around my neck. Right then two people came flying in which one was the doctor who had stopped at the door for an odd reason. The lady had bleach blonde hair and had brown streaks through it. The lady ran over to help me up from the floor which I slid down too. When I sat back down on the bed I asked, "Where am I?" He didn't answer me. "Will you please tell me???" I was getting desperate. She nodded and looked back over at the doctor.

"You're not where you think you are," She said in a beautiful, sing song voice.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where am I? " I demanded, louder.

She took a long deep breath before saying, "You are not home. You are not going home. Just so you know your sister and you will be living with me and doctor......."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I interrupted her, "You are saying I have to live with you? What happened to my parents?"

"They decided to rent a new rental car and they were the ones who crashed into you. Apparently they were getting on the highway from the service road"

"So.... they are dead???"

"Yes, " the doctor replied, gently. "I am so sorry. Your sister, your real sister is still alive."

"She is?" I asked, "Where is she?"

"She's at home already.... our home, now your home. You will be able to go see her in a few days."

"Why not now?" I asked, "I want to see my sister!" I was yelling now, really angry, but the doctors wife kept her voice nice and calm and replied, "By the way, my name is Miranda. And I promise, you will see your sister, soon."


	2. I Can't Remember

CHAPTER ONE

I CAN'T REMEMBER

I woke up to a white room that had no color. I couldn't remember what had happened. All I remembered was that from last night I saw a bright light coming towards me. Then everything had gone black. Wait! How long had I been here? How long has it been since whatever had happened before it went black? I can't remember!

I looked around the room, trying to figure out if I was home, in a hospital or in heaven. I figured that I couldn't be in heaven because there was no colors. Heaven is supposed to be the most beautiful place ever, and this wasn't anything other than ....white.

I don't think I could be at home, either. Though since I was gone for awhile, maybe they had done stuff to the place. But it still wouldn't have left it with no color at all. My mom had more style than that. My dad? That's another story!

But, the big question was: "Where am I?"

When I was just about to get up out of the bed and stand up, a tall, muscular man walked in. He gently pushed me back against the pillow, saying gently,

"Wait, Miss Black, you really need to lay back. You were hurt badly in that crash."

"Where am I?" I asked, "Where are my parents?"

It was a few minutes of awkward silence until I spoke up. "So where am I?"I said feeling woozy almost how my dad said he felt after having 6 beers. I must have hit my head during what ever had happened to me. He stood and looked at me as if I was speaking a different language was I. "Sir." I was getting fed up with his blank expressions.

"Oh excuse me for a sec." He walked out without even answering my question. I heard the sound of the doctors voice and a few other peoples voices.

"I'm not telling her. Her parents all ready died she doesn't need anything else pulling her down. The only person who's still alive is her real sister Cam." A husky male voice said.

"Well, I think it would be best for her to know. Even though it might bring back memories of Jason." The doctor must've said.

"Well, I think Rose should try to fix her smashed Porsche. Rose?" A very sweet boy must have said.

"No, I'm not fixing that things car!" A girl who's prissy definitely said.

I started to get up even though they were still bickering. When I finally eased myself up I felt a sharp pain run through the bottom of my leg to the tip of my neck. It felt like someone had burned my neck and made a huge mark right down the burning sensation. I slid down the bed the pain was too much to handle. There was a mirror right in front of where I sat down and I saw this black scabbed red mark all around my neck. Right then two people came flying in which one was the doctor who had stopped at the door for an odd reason. The lady had bleach blonde hair and had brown streaks through it. The lady ran over to help me up from the floor which I slid down too. When I sat back down on the bed I asked, "Where am I?" He didn't answer me. "Will you please tell me???" I was getting desperate. She nodded and looked back over at the doctor.

"You're not where you think you are," She said in a beautiful, sing song voice.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where am I? " I demanded, louder.

She took a long deep breath before saying, "You are not home. You are not going home. Just so you know your sister and you will be living with me and doctor......."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I interrupted her, "You are saying I have to live with you? What happened to my parents?"

"They decided to rent a new rental car and they were the ones who crashed into you. Apparently they were getting on the highway from the service road"

"So.... they are dead???"

"Yes, " the doctor replied, gently. "I am so sorry. Your sister, your real sister is still alive."

"She is?" I asked, "Where is she?"

"She's at home already.... our home, now your home. You will be able to go see her in a few days."

"Why not now?" I asked, "I want to see my sister!" I was yelling now, really angry, but the doctors wife kept her voice nice and calm and replied, "By the way, my name is Miranda. And I promise, you will see your sister, soon."


	3. The Visit

THE VISIT

The next few days were painful with the two degree burns on my legs and a cast that covered the darker bloodier spots of burns but I was kinda happy too. I was going to be able to see my Cam. When Miranda walked in she had interrupted my thoughts of my Cam.

"Hey sweetie, You can come home now whenever you want, ok honey, We'll have the car ready to go in a minute. And we have a surprise for you when you go home, k? Also we have to talk to you and we hope you will understand." with that she had walked out to get something and then walked back in with the doctor. I wasn't in a mood to have surprises even if it was my birthday what day was it anyways?

"Alice do you want to go see Cam or stay here for a while longer it matters on how you feel." he said now duh I was going to say go home, just to see Cam I missed her so badly. "Ok I'm goin' with ya'll back to your place. So when are we leaving."

"In about 30 seconds." He said smiling. "ok" I said getting up. I started walking feeling the blood dripping down my neck and the blood spreading through my body with a thud when I had heard the sound of a boy screaming at.... At the receptionist. "Lady, just tell me what room Alice is in. I'm Mathew Coffin's son you know he works here and I want to see my step sister. Now just tell me what room she's in!" His voice sounded like a angel from heaven above. "Yes sir, room 101, have a nice chat with her." she said how I call it scared.

Next thing I knew a blonde haired teen boy was standing in the doorway with his red eyes staring at me as if he loved me. Which is kinda sick because he's now my step brother. "Hello, nice to have you in our family I'm Jasper I really hope me and you can be the best of friends." he said in a nice velvety voice. Then I heard someone scream "ooh Jazzy has a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend Edward she's just a nice young lady!" He screamed back.

We started to go to the car when I noticed two boys standing by the exit to the ER. Next thing I knew I was in a bear hug from a total stranger. "I'm Emmett," he said in a husky voice.

"I'm Edward, and your sister and Bella are at home right now so you can be token home by the doc, me, Emmett, or Jasper." he said nicely.

"Jazzy, "I said without even thinking. "I mean Jasper I'm so sorry." I said covering my mouth.

"Ooh Jasper you even got a nick name, Jazzy."He said with a slight giggle at the end of that sentence.

"It's okay but Eddie can't call me that."

I started walking out the door when I heard someone say "I can't believe she didn't realize our red eyes and our shard teeth." I think it was Edward.

Me and Jasper drove in silence we pulled into a long gravel driveway and I had to break the silence "Jasper, how do you like my sister? Has she been nice to you?"

"Oh definitely, she's not as nice as you though and she's a pretty nice young lady."

"That's good," the car stopped and he opened the door for me. I was speechless I couldn't believe my eyes the house was like three stories all mirrors on the outside and you could see threw them like mirrors. "Wow." I was speechless. Wow is all I could say.

I got out and went straight for the door of the house he opened the door for me and told me "close your eyes I have a surprise for you." I closed my eyes and walked a little and turned. He then told me to open my eyes. I was shocked to see my sister my flesh and bone my sister that I loved. I ran to her and gave her a hug "I missed you!" I squealed.

"I know now we all have something to tell you so sit down and get comfy." She said very sweetly.


	4. AN broken wrist i also dont own twilig

**A/N: hey peoples, me and my big bro got into a fight and i broke my wrist so i wont be updating for a while but if u have any ideas you can share them... bythe way i stared the fight...i have anger issues....**

**Have a nice day.....reviewers only cause the people who don't review but add i dont like that do both at least or just review....,**

**Jes**


	5. Run

_Last Time on The Accident Alice has just gotten back to The Cullen's house and they have got something to tell her so....What will they tell her? Well now read this to find out...._

Chapter Three

Run

I sat down and everyone just stared o at me like if I was about to get eaten. Okay seriously, this family is going to be very hard to understand. I looked into Jaspers eyes and realized something very interesting. Their eyes. They were red. _Wow, some people these days. Red eyes, oh my gosh like_, _oh my gosh they must watch to many vampire movies that now they wanted to be one._

I heard Edward laugh.... Why was he laughing? Oh gosh, don't tell me I said that out loud!?!

"Did I say that out loud?" I said shocked by their look.

"Say what? Oh by the way that probably has to do with what were about to tell you..."Cam said in a very rude tone....Which more than likely fit her personality.....Edward laughed again.....

"Okay, well were not all what you think we are...." She said looking at me deep into my eyes. It felt as if she had daggers...._Ow, that freakin pain in my neck._

"Which is?" I said in mock concern.

" Human. We're as in all of us; not including you are vamp-."

"Okay, seriously, you of all people should know vampires aren't real! You were the one who told me that!" I screamed and ran out the front door....

_I didn't know where I was going. But I was going FAR ,FAR AWAY from all this nonsense.... How could they think that I would believe that? Is it because they all bought red colored contacts... my god, how stupid do they think I am? Oh my gosh-._

My thought suddenly got caught off by something very weird to happen to a normal girl.

_"We have to go after her! She may find some god dang human that's blood smells delicious! And she will that person! Come on, think about it!" Jasper screamed over at his family...._

_"I don't care if she gets ran over by a bulldozer. She could kill the whole world and I wouldn't care..." The blonde said...._

_"Well, I do! just because you dislike her doesn't mean I do.... I will do anything.... ANYTHIING...to keep her safe...." Jasper screamed back at the blonde. With that, Jasper ran out of the door and headed off._

Wow, was that suppose to happen. Well, if this is true it means Jazz cares about me that's way better than usual....

I went farther into the forest.... I heard someone close behind me so I ran.... I was running really fast... I never knew I could run this fast.... It usually takes 6 minutes to run a mile and this is probably taking 3 minutes....WOW.....

I never knew-. My thought got interrupted by a smell of something.... It smelt delicious.... Oh gosh this is what Jasper was talking about.....

I ran towards the smell even though I didn't want to my instincts took over and I had to. I followed the smell to a particular small trail that a family of 5 were walking on.... Oh, they smelled good. I was about to lounge out at the Family of kids when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What Now?" I screamed but the family didn't hear me....

" I was going to say that; believe me I'm dead serious so when you hear this don't go all .... WOW -" Jasper threw his hands up in the air.... "- at me; you are a not vampire believe you have vampire instincts from being bit b y a vampire. BAsically you know that burning in your neck well thats from a vampire bite. We gort all te venom out in time but you wer already in the process of changing. So you can smell blood and it will be what ever you love the smell of. Mine would have to be grass.... (a/n weird but he reallyy said hershey choclate lol) This is why you were about to attack a family.... Would you have done that if you were a human well fullly huiman...wait never mind.... But any ways your not a vampire i am a vampire your sister and my family are apart from you. See I don'ty know how to explain this but you have instincts but your human... Your like a vampirwe like what fan girls do to twilight.... We cant kill people because if we suck the venom out this happens sometimes...." He paused for a minute. " ..."That's why.... Me and my family have become vegetarians-" he said but his eyes glowed piercing red. No wonder now. It all makes sense.... "By vegetarians we mean we only feast on animal blood...."

Now, it makes sense but why he did this I don't know... I stood back up and looked into his eyes....

They were perfect his face went to gether perfect.... He loooked almost perfect except for the eyes... I move a little closer to Jazz if that was even possible. He seemed to know what I meant and wanted because he kised me a stron passionable kiss. I think I now believe in love at first time.... He finally broke the kiss and we just stared at each other.... It was an uncomfortable silence so I just broke it "Wow..." I said cuz honestly that was the only thing i could say.... "That was ama-" JAsper shushed me and just satred at me "I'm trying to lock in every featue of you in my mind..." he said.... and I did as I was told.

By time we got back to the cullens house hold everuyone looked at me and Jasper and looked shocked.... I looked at Jaspers face and saw he had a lipstick stan on his face...ooops.... that was going to be badly funny.....I laughed and the hole family but Jasper joined in...

"What's so funny? Seriopusly guys whats so funny?" Jasper said not knowingly...No one answered" Seriously?!" He said and went up stairs to the bathroom... "Oh man thats just wrong!" he said a loud.

**

* * *

**

Hey okay well Alice has vampire instincts like can run faster but not as fast. She can hear better but not as much as a vsmpire.... And she can see the future...Which noone knows about ut edward...WEIRDDDDDDDD

**Okay this is not over it's actually the brgining of something badly goodly vad.... both i guess so just wait a bit and if you can guess what song i thought went with it then you will get a sneak peak....**

**W.e you'll never guess....**


End file.
